Why do Grownups kiss?
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: When Chloe Price finds her parents watching a movie that ends with both the main characters kissing she's filled with questions. Why do they kiss? Why are grownups so weird? Does it feel good? Along with her best friend forever, and partner in crime, Max Caulfield, she may just find find out.


Chloe spoke like it was something that she was sure of, and Max just listened. How could she not? Besides being best friends forever, little girls who'd never be apart for more than a night of good earned rest, Chloe was the smart one. While Max kept her head in the game and did come up with fun play time sessions. - Pirates, ninjas, robots.- By watching Cartoons and adapting it, Chloe was the one who turned all the projections and plans into reality, she was handy! Gathering up pieces of wood, or getting her mum to give her an eyepatch so they could play pirates.

Plus she was really, really great with a wooden sword, Max thought. Truthfully, if the Sword were stone or steel and not wood she'd have killed the evil other pirates ten times over. But this thought, this idea that Chloe had was a weird one to be sure.

"I tell you, adults are like super weird!", Chloe stood in front of the television, where they had just finished watched Peter Pan, the Disney version. It was one of Max's favorites, even if she only had in Vhs. She liked old things though.

"How so?", Max couldn't help but smile, because it was Chloe and she looked more like the princess pirate than ever, with the way her hair was loose and wild, and her clothes were wrinkled from all the jumping and turning, as she had mimicked Peter Pan. It was true, adults were weird, wasn't that the message of the entire movie?

"Well, you know, like captain hook, they want the weirdest stuff! Like the other day my mum and my dad were seeing this movie", Chloe was pushed back to the days where she had caught them watching the movie. It was a common enough activity, because the weather wasn't always ideal, sometimes she thought she would be carried across and taken, like if a tornado came through. So she had to think. Max giggled at her concentrated face, which was what they called at the brow furred intensively and the eyes closed to think. Everytime Max saw it she couldn't help herself, it was so funny.

"So then in the end the man kissed the girl and they went on to the end credits, you know those where letters come all around and you try to read but then they're super fast?"

Max nodded, she was yet unable to read the end credits of a movie, and to be honest she normally took the tape out before it got to that point, never forgetting to rewind.

Chloe took that as Max agreeing with the idea, it was super obvious that to her that was confusing.

"So lots of movies end with the boy and the girl kissing and it's like yuck, I wouldn't want to kiss a boy, or anyone!", Chloe's face had an expression of disgust. Like she'd rather lick snails to kissing something.

Max just watched, nodding. Because Chloe was the smart one and Chloe knew best. And even then Chloe was right, how could anyone enjoy that? But Chloe's next words shocked her.

"So I thought, there must be something else to this whole thing of kisses. Like I like it when my mum gives me kisses to help me sleep at night, but they kiss on the lips! So I kind of figured, that maybe, it's a special grownup thing?"

As the end credits of the movie passed, and Max looked at Chloe, what with her eyepatch, and her crazy hair, and the way the one eye she had revealed looked at her, Max felt funny. Like her belly was doing a dance.

It wasn't the kind of funny feeling she got when she needed to use the bathroom, it was something else entirely, she was curious, and she seemed to have guessed what Chloe was going to say, what Chloe wanted before she even pronounced the words.

"But then I thought, hey Max is pretty cool, and we already do lots of grown up stuff!", Max nodded because it was true, and still her chest beat. Still she wondered.

"Yeah, remember the cookie heist?", Max said referring to a time where one of them had occupied the grownups and pretended to need help so the other could steal cookies which they then shared. Cookies that Chloe ate most of, even despite the fact Max had come up with the plan. But that was ok, because Max ate some too and she liked seeing Chloe happy.

"I do, so I wanted to know, do you want to try this grownup thing? Kissing on the lips?", There, it was said, in her youthful naivety Chloe had accidentally untangled something that Max didn't know it was there, but that now that she thought about it, she really wanted to do. Like really really really wanted.

"Kiss you?", Max didn't hesitate, she moved forward, hastily, noisily, throwing the blankets and the pillows down. Even then Chloe stood taller, so she had to press her heels off the floor to be able to kiss her. It was innocent, it was simple, it was just a quick peck on the lips. Like a touch for two seconds and it was over. There definitely wasn't any tongue or anything of the sorts.

It was an innocent children like playful thing. It was, at least to Max, amazing.

And then they stopped.

"How did it feel?" Max wanted to know, because to her it had felt great, greater than great, like when the good guys woni, or they had run an entire afternoon and their mothers let them sleep in the same room instead of splitting them up.

"Whoah, I can see why grown ups do it!", Was Chloe's response. The eyepatch had been turned askew and her eyes were as wide as plates, and even her seemed surprised at the intensity of what she was looked like her heart was going to come out of her chest.

Max made a face, a funny looking one.

"It was great huh, but we can''t be boyfriend and girlfriend, we're both girls!", It was Chloe's turn to nod, as she realised that. Be them both the heroes, or be one of them the damsel in distress, they didn't know of any other way.

"I know! Best friends?"

Max was happy to smile at that.

"Best friends forever!"


End file.
